1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel consumption measuring device for measuring for example the amount of fuel consumed by the internal combustion engine of an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known type of fuel gage for measuring the amount of fuel consumed, a float is mounted in the fuel tank in such a manner that the resistance value of a slide rheostat is varied in accordance with the position of the float and the amount of fuel consumed is indicated by an ammeter which detects the value of the current through the slide rheostat. A disadvantage of this type of fuel gage is that when the automobile is running on an inclined road surface, accelerating or decelerating, the fuel level changes and hence the float is fluctuated thus making it impossible to give accurate indications, and moreover due to the complicated configuration of the fuel tank the accuracy of indication is limited to the reading of variations of the fuel quantity greater than 5 liters if the measurement is based on the variations in the fuel level alone. Another known type of fuel gage in which the flow of fuel is directly measured in the fuel pipe leading from the fuel tank to the engine is also disadvantageous in that the amount of fuel consumed by the engine is as small as 10 cc per minute and hence it is almost impossible to directly measure the flow of fuel.